Intravascular catheters are currently utilized in a wide variety of minimally-invasive or percutaneous medical procedures. Generally, an intravascular catheter enables a physician to remotely perform a medical procedure by inserting the catheter into the vascular system of the patient at an easily accessible location and navigating the tip of the catheter to a desirable target site. By this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be remotely accessed.
Typically, a percutaneous procedure begins with the step of inserting a distal portion of the catheter into the patient's vasculature at a convenient location. Once the distal portion of the catheter has entered the patient's vascular system the physician may urge the distal tip forward by applying forces to the proximal portion of the catheter. Typically, the path taken by a catheter through the vascular system is tortuous, requiring the catheter to change direction frequently. While advancing the catheter through the tortuous path of the patient's vasculature, the physician must steer the distal end of the catheter. During a percutaneous procedure, the physician typically is not able to manipulate the distal portion of the catheter directly. For this reason, physicians typically must steer the distal end of the catheter by applying torsional forces to the proximal portion of the catheter.
Within the vasculature, it is not uncommon for stenoses to form at a vessel bifurcation. A bifurcation is an area of the vasculature or other portion of the body where a first (or parent) vessel is bifurcated into two or more branch vessels. Where a stenotic lesion or lesions form at such a bifurcation, the lesion(s) can affect only one of the vessels (i.e., either of the branch vessels or the parent vessel) two of the vessels, or all three vessels. Many prior art stents however are not wholly satisfactory for use where the site of desired application of the stent is juxtaposed or extends across a bifurcation in an artery or vein such, for example, as the bifurcation in the mammalian aortic artery into the common iliac arteries.
Delivery systems that are used to advance a stent to a bifurcation need to be steered rotationally so that the stent is properly aligned in relation to the branch vessel so that blood flows through the stent in the main vessel into the branch vessel. Stent delivery systems used to position stents at or near a bifurcation are shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/375,689, filed Feb. 27, 2003, entitled Rotating Balloon Expandable Sheath Bifurcation Delivery; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/657,472, filed Sep. 8, 2003, entitled Rotating Balloon Expandable Sheath Bifurcation Delivery; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/747,546, filed Dec. 29, 2003, entitled Edge Protection and Bifurcated Stent Delivery System; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/757,646, filed Jan. 13, 2004, entitled Bifurcated Stent Delivery System, the entire content of each of the above U.S. Patent Applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.